Call of Duty Wiki:Проект:Тематическая неделя/Кандидаты/Архив
Неделя 23 2-я неделя World at War Неделя техники Второй мировой войны Happy Soldier 12:00, сентября 9, 2011 (UTC) Viktor 97 13:51, сентября 9, 2011 (UTC) . --Danvintius Bookix 13:57, сентября 9, 2011 (UTC) Александр1995 15:11, сентября 9, 2011 (UTC) Неделя игр Заключается в редактировании статей про игры (т. е. Категория:Игры). Комментарии Неделя протагонистов 'Happy Soldier 05:02, августа 31, 2011 (UTC) Да ёпь, а что там с неделей калл вдуть? RIFRAF 01:35, сентября 5, 2011 (UTC) Похоже проект этот никому не нужен. Happy Soldier 15:55, сентября 7, 2011 (UTC) Я вписал себя модератором, так что я буду тут руководить, если Богдан не вернётся. --Danvintius Bookix 15:56, сентября 7, 2011 (UTC) Тут Получилось много, но тут сказано, что останется. RIFRAF 01:56, сентября 8, 2011 (UTC) Итог Досрочно побеждает неделя техники ВМВ. Будет включён трек на категорию "Техника". --Danvintius Bookix 17:33, сентября 10, 2011 (UTC) Неделя 24 Уровни Call of Duty 3 На данный момент есть всего лишь 2 статьи на эту тему. Тема плохо развита и нуждается в доработке. --Danvintius Bookix 14:40, сентября 12, 2011 (UTC) * Viktor 97 10:28, сентября 14, 2011 (UTC) * Happy Soldier 10:31, сентября 14, 2011 (UTC) * . --Danvintius Bookix 16:24, сентября 14, 2011 (UTC) * --ZanoBrow 13:09, сентября 16, 2011 (UTC) DLC Итог Неделя 'уровней Call of Duty 3 --ZanoBrow 08:26, сентября 18, 2011 (UTC) Неделя 25 Места Статьи про места (и города) тоже нуждаются в доработке. Александр1995 15:26, сентября 23, 2011 (UTC) . --Danvintius Bookix 16:34, сентября 23, 2011 (UTC) Персонажи Call of Duty Техника Black Ops Комментарии Голосуем, товарищи, голосуем! --Danvintius Bookix 15:03, сентября 23, 2011 (UTC) Итог Неделя мест. --Danvintius Bookix 10:19, сентября 25, 2011 (UTC) Неделя 26 Неделя перков World at War Статьи в ужасном состоянии. Максимум два предложения в статье Александр1995 16:46, сентября 27, 2011 (UTC) * . --Danvintius Bookix 15:40, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) * . --[[Участник:Sasha 097|'Sasha 097']] 30px|link=Участник:Sasha 097 15:41, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) Неделя мультиплеера MW3 Во-первых, у нас нет статей про перки, во-вторых, нужно с оружием доразобраться. + сетевые карты. retard 18:13, сентября 27, 2011 (UTC) * . retard 19:05, октября 2, 2011 (UTC) Комментарии Если что оружие я возьму на себя. Александр1995 18:43, сентября 27, 2011 (UTC) Что именно? Неделю MW3? Вместе разбираться/делать будем, если успею основной работой разберусь до конца. retard 19:32, сентября 27, 2011 (UTC) Неделя 27 Итог Так как кандидатов не было предложено, тематикой следующей недели будет уровни Call of Duty 2. --Danvintius Bookix 17:04, октября 8, 2011 (UTC) Неделя 28 Сражения Персонажи Call of Duty Техника Modern Warfare Комментарии Итог * Персонажи первой части. --Lord Bookix 17:33, октября 17, 2011 (UTC) Неделя 29 MP уровни Call of Duty 2 Данная "категория" слишком скудная и требует доработки. RIFRAF 04:44, декабря 25, 2011 (UTC) * 6олt --- Talk 13:55, января 10, 2012 (UTC) MP уровни Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Очень мало информации в статьях. Надо доработать—Alex Red 08:13, января 9, 2012 (UTC) * Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 14:30, января 10, 2012 (UTC) Техника Второй Мировой Мало информации в статьях, а некоторые вообще не написаны—Alex Red 14:55, января 9, 2012 (UTC) Уровни Call of Duty 2 Слишком мало информации, следует доработать. --ZanoBrow 09:37, января 9, 2012 (UTC) * —Alex Red 12:16, января 10, 2012 (UTC) * --ZanoBrow 16:04, января 10, 2012 (UTC) * . --Lord Bookix 16:15, января 10, 2012 (UTC) Итог Уровни Call of Duty 2—Alex Red 07:38, января 12, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 30 MP уровни Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Уже был кандидатом на прошлой неделе, тогда мало кто поддержал. Неужели не найдется на сообществе людей, которые займутся доработкой "мультиплеера". --Спирт 08:58, января 15, 2012 (UTC) * —Alex Red 12:20, января 19, 2012 (UTC) * Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 14:34, января 19, 2012 (UTC) * 6TZ1 14:41, января 19, 2012 (UTC) Оружие Modern Warfare 3 Некоторые статьи хорошо расписаниы, но некоторы стоит все же доделать—Alex Red 18:22, января 17, 2012 (UTC) * --ZanoBrow 19:49, января 19, 2012 (UTC) Итог MP уровни Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. —Alex Red 13:51, января 21, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 31 Оружие Второй мировой --Топор 12:08, января 23, 2012 (UTC) Уровни Call of Duty 3 —Alex Red 12:05, января 23, 2012 (UTC) Мороз 18:11, январь 23, 2012 (UTC) 6TZ1 12:17, января 23, 2012 (UTC) Итог Уровни Call of Duty 3—Alex Red 16:23, января 27, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 32 Спецоперации Modern Wafare 3. Почти 3 месяца прошо со дня выхода MW3, а половина статей еще не написана!—Alex Red 17:45, января 29, 2012 (UTC) * Viktor 97 17:47, января 29, 2012 (UTC) * Negatif22 00:09, января 30, 2012 (UTC) * Мороз 9:41, январь 30, 2012 (UTC) Итог Итог очевиден.—Alex Red 15:09, февраля 3, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 33 Сражения Фракции Call of Duty 2 Конфликты и войны * . --Спирт 10:19, февраля 6, 2012 (UTC) * . --ZanoBrow 19:03, февраля 6, 2012 (UTC) * [[Участник:Топор|'Топор']] 19:18, февраля 6, 2012 (UTC) * Мороз 14:07 февраль 7, 2012 (UTC) * RIFRAF 15:19, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) * —Alex Red 15:57, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) Камуфляжи из Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Rook * Looser 40px|link=Message_Wall:Negatif22 15:42, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 16:47, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) * . [[Участник:Артём Новиков| Полтинник]] 16:50, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) * Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 16:54, февраля 9, 2012 (UTC) Итог Конфликты и войны.—Alex Red 13:02, февраля 11, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 34 Киллстрики MW3 * . retard 09:40, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) * . ↓ лайк, чо. --Спирт 10:05, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) * . И вообще почему киллстрики? Разве не поинтстрики? Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 13:18, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Да хрен с ними, киллстрики привычней. Кстати, ты прав, надо категорию из "Киллстрики Modern Warware 3" переименовать в "Поинтстрики Modern Warfare 3". retard 09:47, февраля 15, 2012 (UTC) Серия камуфляжа из Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Ни одной нормальной страницы – надо исправить. Rook 02:12, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) * лайк, чо IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 05:29, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) Уровни Finest Hour * . Мало информации, нет скринов. Надо переделать. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 09:51, февраля 13, 2012 (UTC) Итог Киллстрики MW3.—Alex Red 17:33, февраля 17, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 35 Режимы MW3 * . Спирт 17:47, февраля 21, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 18:00, февраля 21, 2012 (UTC) * . КоД2 - древний век. Да и не играл я в него :) Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 18:08, февраля 21, 2012 (UTC) * Согласен с Mr.Foi.Strelok-X 13:29, февраля 23, 2012 (UTC) Фракции CoD2 * . --ZanoBrow 18:02, февраля 21, 2012 (UTC) * [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 10:06, февраля 23, 2012 (UTC) MP уровни Call of Duty 2 * . Мульти-килл link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 18:03, февраля 21, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 36 MP Уровни World at War Есть статьи, которые написаны более-менее приемлимо, а есть, что без слёз не взглянешь, учитывая мульти-статьи BO и MW2. Спирт 08:36, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) * . Привет понидельник IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 20:25, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) * . [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 03:26, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) * . Спирт 15:09, февраля 29, 2012 (UTC) Неделя цитат Из цитат только три страницы есть, хотя надо создать такие странички для всех персов. [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 12:46, февраля 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ну, всех — это много, но для основных — естественно стоит. Не придумаю ничего поинтересней — поддержу. retard 14:01, февраля 25, 2012 (UTC) * [[User:Renat Asadullin|'I am Providence']] 08:11, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) * . --ZanoBrow 15:39, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) * . -Женя=) 18:06, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) MP Уровни Call of Duty 2 Без коментариев... Мульти-килл link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 08:44, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) * . Мульти-килл link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif2211:03, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Неделя игр Все статьи про основные игры в серии — тупая копипаста из википедии, в некоторых местах даже без чистки сторонней инфы. Это такая же бедная категория, как и страны. retard 19:06, февраля 26, 2012 (UTC) * . Все статьи — паста из википедии. retard 09:30, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) * Viktor 97 11:34, февраля 27, 2012 (UTC) Итог Неделя цитат.—Alex Red 18:27, марта 2, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 37 Перки MW3 Камуфляжи из Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * --Rook 12:49, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) * , но если кто-нибудь займется этими статьями. Спирт 13:00, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) * . МВ3 рулит! Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 13:45, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 15:19, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) MP Уровни Call of Duty 2 * . Call of Duty 2 — ФОРЕВА!!111 Me Gusta 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 12:59, марта 5, 2012 (UTC) Итог Неделя камо MW3. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 12:01, марта 10, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 38 Выживание Раздел про сюрвайв, по сравнению с мультиплеером и синглом, не доработан совершенно. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 12:00, марта 10, 2012 (UTC) *Да... ... IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 15:42, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 15:47, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) * . Плохо развитая часть. Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 14:37, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) * . --ZanoBrow 15:00, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) Перки World at War Надо доработать переработать всю информацию о перках, ибо её там нет. Спирт 13:21, марта 11, 2012 (UTC) * . Скажем Survival нет! Me Gusta 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 16:44, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) * Rook 16:46, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) * . [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 13:13, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) * . Nikita-Wolf 13:20, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) * nokrok 2000 22:58, марта 13, 1212 (UTC) Итог Перки World at War. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 13:46, марта 16, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 39 Десстрики MW3 Ладно, идея с перками WaW — не удалась. Но этими статьями займется ли кто, не знаю? Вроде как Ретард рвался в бой, типа. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 16:45, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Мапы мв3 или... можно развить карты мв3! там и выживание и сетевая игра и народ может тупо скопировать с английского раздела картинки рельефной мапы или координаты объектов (бомбплейсы в ниу или штабы например) IDDQD 32px|link=User_talk:IDDQD 18:24, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 19:34, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) * . [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 10:18, марта 19, 2012 (UTC) * Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 21:56, марта 19, 2012 (UTC) Итог MP Уровни Modern Warfare 3. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 07:47, марта 24, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 40 Десстрики Наши товарищи из авиации уже запрашивали удар по более узкому сектору, но командование не приняло запрос. Теперь, надеюсь, примет. Беру общую категорию, благо она мизерна. retard 10:14, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 10:14, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) * . IDDQD 12:21, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) * . [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 12:33, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) * —Alex Red 13:43, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) Перки ВаВ Мало развита тема, но обширна. С третьим апреля. * . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 18:06, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) MP Уровни Call of Duty 2 Я повторюсь, но всё же... * . Me Gusta 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 13:06, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Серия смертей IDDQD 19:59, апреля 6, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии Фои, ты с дуба рухнул? MW3 — плохоразвитая часть? Ты первые части видел?.. там вооще нечего не написано. Me Gusta 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 15:08, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) Я говорил именно про Выживание. Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 17:04, марта 13, 2012 (UTC) Архивируйте — новое голосование надо выставлять. retard 32px|link=User talk:Retard- 11:21, марта 18, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 40? IDDQD 12:21, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) Ага.—Alex Red 13:43, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) Значит показалось IDDQD 15:49, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 41 Выживание Раздел не проработан, а некоторые статьи вообще не созданы! [[Участник:Женя=)|'Жека']] 11:26, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) * . [[Участник:Женя=)|'Жека']] 11:21, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) * . "У нас есть два часа, чтобы прорвать оборону. Продолжайте атАковать!" retard 11:39, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) * . Мороз 13:05, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) * . Доработаем. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 13:10, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) * . Рамирез! Допиши статью! Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 15:50, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) * . Поддерживаю. Краснота есть - уже веселее IDDQD 18:06, апреля 10, 2012 (UTC) MP Уровни Call of Duty 2 People, are you blind? Me Gusta 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 13:41, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) Итог Выживание. [[Участник:Артём Новиков|'Пол']][[Обсуждение участника:Артём Новиков|'Тинник']] 07:09, апреля 14, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии Итог подведите. retard 19:14, апреля 13, 2012 (UTC) Тока хотел сказать... [[Участник:Женя=)|'Жека']] 19:17, апреля 13, 2012 (UTC) Тебя, вроде, Женей, а не Тока (или Токой?..), зовут. retard 19:44, апреля 13, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 42 Уровни режима Зомби Некоторые статьи о картах из WaW (хотя, Шангри-Ла тоже) стоит дописать. --ZanoBrow 11:35, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * Перки ВаВ никто улучшать не будет.—Alex Red 12:03, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * . --ZanoBrow 14:35, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Перки ВаВ Вариантов нет, так что предлагаю своего кандидата. Статьи ужасно прописаны. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:50, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * . НИКИТОС, ПЕЛЬМЭН, ФСЕ СЮДА!!!111. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 15:36, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * . Mr.Foi 32px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 15:41, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * . FunnyMan :) 16:10, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * . Отдохну от СН, а статьи один фиг никто делать не будет. retard 16:14, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) * . Тоже отдохну и заодно может в ВаВ поиграю поскольку... 041ВЫ!111 ну или как там? IDDQD 12:04, апреля 20, 2012 (UTC) ::БИРОШ ХАКИР… retard 12:56, апреля 20, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии Выдвигайте кандидатов. retard 10:50, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Если выдвинем Roads to Victory, то будут-ли созданы статьи? FunnyMan :) 11:51, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Глупые вы какие-то, голосование с понедельника начинается. Снимите голоса. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 12:02, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) А я-то думаю: Правила поменялись чтоли? FunnyMan :) 12:04, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Голос скрыл. Александр, если захочешь, снимешь тег в понедельник. --ZanoBrow 13:35, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) По вашему мы перешли на двухнедельный срок тематики? Голосование началось в этот понедельник и закончится в пятницу, так вроде должно быть. IDDQD 14:20, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Че то я совсем запустался. Почему Богдан и Алекс голоса не сняли? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 15:12, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Потому что мы уже голосуем. Иначе следующая неделя будет без тематики. --ZanoBrow 15:20, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Так я не понял. Голосуем или нет? --FunnyMan :) 15:29, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Да, ГОЛОСУИМ ПАСОНЫ. retard 15:30, апреля 19, 2012 (UTC) Вот, может правда Акрегу заняться статьями (или Ретарду, незнаю, как он). В итоге получаться вполне неплохие статьи. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 12:14, апреля 20, 2012 (UTC) :В понедельник начинается голосование, которое заканчивается в пятницу.. Всем насрать. retard 17:25, апреля 21, 2012 (UTC) Ретарду, больно у него хорошо всё получается. IDDQD 17:44, апреля 21, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Перки ВаВ IDDQD 17:44, апреля 21, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 43 Неделя игр серии Call of Duty * . Вариантов больше не было. IDDQD 19:07, апреля 29, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Неделя игр IDDQD 19:07, апреля 29, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 44 Сетевые фракции Давненько не было фракций, хотя кандидат не торт... Перки Call of Duty 4 Большинство статей нуждается в дополнении. * . БИРОШ ХАКИР… retard 15:59, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) * . И НЕ ЧЕГО НИ ДЕЛАИШ IDDQD 17:05, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) * Я , если эти двое займутся статьями. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 18:42, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) MP Уровни World at War Есть красные ссылки, некоторые статьи нуждаются в дополнении... * . Есть индейка про статьи... FunnyMan :D 16:09, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии Можете добавить свой вариант IDDQD 11:43, мая 2, 2012 (UTC) Кандидаты не ахти, вариантов мало. FunnyMan :D 11:46, мая 2, 2012 (UTC) Голосовать можно? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 13:45, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) Через пару часов будет нельзя. А так - да. Вариантов мало? Добавьте свои! IDDQD 15:49, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) А я и говорю, что добавлять нечего. FunnyMan :D 15:51, мая 4, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Перки Call of Duty 4 is back IDDQD 04:54, мая 5, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 45 :Э, слышь, кандидаты есть? :Нет, отетс, таких здесь нет. Возможно, вы дверью ошиблись? 'Неделя Снаряжения Modern Warfare 3' Во-первых, надо в категорию всё летальное и нелетальное позаносить (СТОТПАДЕМ), а во-вторых, статьи почти все убоги, а некоторые даже не расписаны. retard 05:40, мая 5, 2012 (UTC) * . А мы же забыли о "Тематической недели"! Joker 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Nikita-Wolf 15:59, мая 12, 2012 (UTC) * . retard 16:29, мая 12, 2012 (UTC) * . Разве есть варианты. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 16:32, мая 12, 2012 (UTC) * Даже и не знаю, какой вариант выбрать… 30px|link=Участник:-Болт- 16:37, мая 12, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Снаряга мв3 чо IDDQD 20:06, мая 12, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 47 Кандидаты Хорошо, тогда на ваш выбор. Пробежавшись по стабам, понятное дело, что находишь совсем уж заброшенные статьи, о которых и писать то нечего. Но постараюсь подобрать более приемлемых кандидатов. Кому не понравится - добавляйте свои, я не против. IDDQD 19:19, мая 22, 2012 (UTC) Персонажи Call of Duty 3 'Протагонисты' * . Почему-то хочу проголосовать за них, хотя переживаю за статпады на соупах/резновых IDDQD 19:19, мая 22, 2012 (UTC) * . А, пофиг. Большинство будет за ачивы бороться. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:03, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) * . Ладно. Joker 35px|link=Обсуждение участника:Nikita-Wolf 11:06, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) * . Да. Мороз 12:22, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) Режимы сетевой игры * . Мог бы что-нибудь написать. retard 10:18, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) * 30px|link=Участник:-Болт- 11:39, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) Техника Call of Duty 2 MP Уровни Call of Duty 2 Комментарии Знаю, что протагонисты не самый лучший вариант, но там полно красноты, посреди всеми обожаемых Соупов и Мэйсонов... или кого там любят дети? Всяко не Прайса с МакМилланом. Персы КоД3 - мало у кого консолька есть ибо ПК популярнее и на приставки забили уже нулевых, хотя раньше были круче. Режимы - а почему бы и нет? есть несколько красных, да и под крыло можно парочку взять. Техника или карты код2, то за что ни один нормальный человек не проголосует. Я понимаю, что код2 даром никому не сдался, учитывая старость игры относительно доступных альтер опсов (или их тоже накрыли?) да и вообще, каждый уважающий себя игрок старее код4 ни во что не играет, но стоит отметить что техника код2 сделана не везде хорошо, а карты вообще состоят из одного-двух предложений. На этом пока всё. Выбор за вами... IDDQD 19:19, мая 22, 2012 (UTC) Ретард, а чего зря? Код2 нашлась замена - Код ВаВ, правда там заметный дисбаланс есть, но не суть важно. Я к чему - уже никто в старьё-то и не рубится. IDDQD 12:35, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) :ЧО СКАЗАЛ? retard 14:48, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) КАНСОЛИ РУЛЯТ НАХ!!!Но КОД3 кал, видос смотрел.Strato 12:47, мая 23, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Протагонисты, лид зе вэй IDDQD 15:46, мая 26, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 48 Кандидаты 'Оружие Второй Мировой' # Joker 35px|link=Обсуждение участника:Nikita-Wolf 14:48, июня 2, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии Что за бредовая формулировка? Заставьте алкаша тогда врубить треки код1, код2, код3 и кож5 веапонов. retard 17:09, июня 2, 2012 (UTC) : Всем лень, лето же. Joker 35px|link=Обсуждение участника:Nikita-Wolf 17:13, июня 2, 2012 (UTC) : Э-э-э!! Чо делаем? [[Участник:Женя=)|'ZhTurbo']] 19:09, июня 3, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Второй мировой? Тогда уж WaW. Оружие WaW IDDQD 20:00, июня 3, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 49 Кандидаты 'Снаряжение' А почему бы и нет? Статьи многие не дописаны, некоторые не расписаны. retard 20:32, июня 24, 2012 (UTC) # . Но ты ведь займешься этими статьями? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 06:20, июня 25, 2012 (UTC) # . Как карта ляжет. Учитывая, что это следующая неделя, то, возможно, да. retard 16:06, июня 25, 2012 (UTC) # . Pff, dovaite snaryagu poconi! Вот этим и займёмся вместо чего-нибудь по кодам2-ым или 3-им IDDQD 19:04, июня 25, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии У алкаша есть 8 часов. retard 12:09, июня 17, 2012 (UTC) Опять забыли? [[Участник:Женя=)|'Euro'Turbo]] 19:50, июня 24, 2012 (UTC) Ладно, на следующую выложу кандидатов. Только приду в себя обмозгую IDDQD 19:51, июня 24, 2012 (UTC) Не отошёл от палёного коньячка, замкадыш? retard 20:30, июня 24, 2012 (UTC) Итог-то кто подводить будет? retard 17:57, июня 30, 2012 (UTC) Итог *'Снаряга'. Сам бы мог подвести. IDDQD 20:00, июля 1, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 50 Кандидаты Фракции 1. Viktor 97 22:55, июля 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Карты режима Выживание' Некоторые статьи о Выживании плохо, а может и вообще не расписаны. -[[Участник:Женя=)|'ZhTurbo']] 20:08, июля 6, 2012 (UTC) # -[[Участник:Женя=)|'ZhTurbo']] 20:08, июля 6, 2012 (UTC) # . Фракции были недавно. IDDQD 12:50, июля 7, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии «Карты режима "Выживание"» и "MP Уровни Modern Warfare 3" — одно и то же. Посему надо либо второе выбирать — ачивки под это уже есть, либо категорию "Выживание". retard 20:55, июля 6, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Скрыть доп kaptы? IDDQD 15:55, июля 11, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 51 Кандидаты Всем дружбамагия, если кто-то это читает. Короче, вот вам кандидаты. Страны - ну, ничего там толком не написано, кроме редких статей типа совка... хотя нет, одной статьи типа совка. Можно закатать таким же макаром остальные и написать что было на вооружении таких же стран и какие события связаны с ними, но по части будет дубликат, как фракции Спецназ с СССР, но зато информативность статьи в разы вырастет (хотя проще сослаться на фракции/подразделения). Персы блопса - так, контрольный выстрел, ничего более, в частности мне не понравилось, что про некоторых персонажей из зомби нихрена нет, хотя добавить вроде нечего. Слабый кандидат, но почему бы и нет? Подразделения - то что доктор прописал. Множество стабов и дезинформация. Отдам предпочтение именно этой категории, поскольку можно больше инфы добавить, например как здесь, но это уже целая фракция с ведущей ролью в сингле. Делайте выбор, ещё есть время до тяпницы, а там и погуляем. IDDQD 15:52, июля 11, 2012 (UTC) Государства Персонажи Black Ops 'Подразделения' # . IDDQD 15:52, июля 11, 2012 (UTC) # . Johnny Payne 15:58, июля 11, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Подразделения IDDQD 21:05, июля 15, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 52 Кандидаты MP Уровни Modern Warfare 3 WTF? Знаю, что уже в третий раз запрашиваю эту тему, но все же... Тематика перков у нас уже больше месяца. Про Выживание я знаю довольно много, одну из статей смогу поднять минимум до "хорошего" уровня, а совместными усилиями... если они будут... -[[Участник:Женя=)|'ZhTurbo']] 18:45, сентября 3, 2012 (UTC) # . -[[Участник:Женя=)|'ZhTurbo']] 18:45, сентября 3, 2012 (UTC) Оружие Modern Warfare 3 'Персонажи Modern Warfare 3' # . Я, конечно, за персов. И сам готов взять одну статейку. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 10:45, сентября 5, 2012 (UTC) # . Персы так персы IDDQD 18:49, сентября 9, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии *Один кандидат? Чего теряться, давайте из трёх выбирать. IDDQD 05:11, сентября 5, 2012 (UTC) Итог *Персы мв3 IDDQD 18:49, сентября 9, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 53 Кандидаты Оружие Call of Duty 2 Слабо расписаны стволы код2, стоит уделить должное внимание оружию, которое есть в сетевом режиме. # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 05:29, октября 30, 2012 (UTC) События Ещё остались белые пятна красные ссылки в этой категории, почему бы не подправить? Уровни Call of Duty 3 У кого есть лишняя консолька? Уверен, самая непопулярная тематика для ПК-шников. 'Загружаемый контент' Почему бы не ввести глобальную тематику по длс? По длс есть стабы, но это же не до такой степени редкая штука, доступ к которой могут получить только единицы... # IDDQD 16:04, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) # . Ну более-мнение есть чем заняться. Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif2219:22, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) # . Пельмешка 2:08, октября 30, 2012 (UTC) # . UAV Online!44px|link=Участник:Mr.Foi 15:58, ноября 3, 2012 (UTC) Фракции Black Ops II Хочется видеть хорошие статьи про фракции Black Ops II, чтобы они были отлично расписаны как Shadow Company и Корпус Морской пехоты США. 1.Viktor 97 (обсуждение) 19:35, декабря 30, 2012 (UTC) Комментарии Если выберем что-то из трёх первых вариантов, то займётся ли кто-то этими статьями? Я конечно могу из англ. вики скопировать несколько статей, но... незнаю, честно говоря. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 18:47, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) Ну тут, на мой взгляд, не сложный выбор... Хотя для существующих страниц DLC неделя — многовато. Кстати, что с этим делать? Может на пере голосование все выложить? Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif2219:22, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) :Профильтровать надо бы... я если честно, ориентировался по стабам, чтобы набрать кандидатов. а с этой категорией надо что-то делать. Кстати, можно пересмотреть и вынести на голосование, кто останется — перевести в стабы. IDDQD 20:33, октября 29, 2012 (UTC) :Я, честно говоря, ничё не понял. Что с шабом то не так? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 05:30, октября 30, 2012 (UTC) :С каким шабом? Этим? С ним вроде всё в порядке IDDQD 14:04, октября 30, 2012 (UTC) Итог Загружаемый контент IDDQD 10:54, ноября 3, 2012 (UTC) Неделя 54 Кандидат 'Уровни Strike Force' Эти лвл очень плохо написаны, практически никак. Может переписать, как считаете? # . repacmania # 11:41, января 1, 2013 (UTC) # . Как раз приобрёл БЛАКОПС 2.... Hary Seldon (обсуждение) 10:39, января 2, 2013 (UTC) # . Переписать, конечно переписать! GUrchl | Моя болталка 08:38, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Мы тут "немножко" сбились со схемы работы. Я уже совсем запутался, когда голосовать? о_О repacmania # 11:13, января 1, 2013 (UTC) Да я сам хрен пойму. Мне лишь бы увидали про Ударную группу. Их надо срочно переписать. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:15, января 1, 2013 (UTC) Мда... я тогда щас проголосую, так как по идее голосование должно было начаться вчера, а выдвижение на выходных. Новогодняя суета всему причина. repacmania # 11:41, января 1, 2013 (UTC) Я, честно говоря, надеюсь на то, что эти статьи кто-нибудь да перепишет. У меня БО2 нету. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:45, января 1, 2013 (UTC) Не боись, перепишем. repacmania # 09:48, января 2, 2013 (UTC) Давайте после миссий Ударной Группы будем писать про режим зомби из БО2. Как считаете? AbraCadavre (обсуждение) 10:31, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Не против. Hary Seldon (обсуждение) 10:49, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Согласен. Я вон, уже чуток расписал про оружие из режима, еще давно, далеко.... GUrchl | Моя болталка 10:53, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Только один кандидат? Я думал, что будет трое. Уровни страйк форс IDDQD 10:34, января 5, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 55 Кандидаты Фракции Black Ops II # . Сразу голосую за них, глупо даже спрашивать почему. IDDQD 10:01, января 8, 2013 (UTC) # . Черт, зомби, сорри. На следующую неделю точняк вас выберу. GUrchl | Моя болталка 17:28, января 9, 2013 (UTC) # . Давно ждал этого момента. Защитник простых людей | Зал обсуждения 18:37, января 9, 2013 (UTC) # . Всё-равно обе тематики расписывать Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 16:51, января 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Зомби Black Ops II' Очень фигово расписаны. # . Hary Seldon (обсуждение) 10:11, января 8, 2013 (UTC) # . Можно немножко расслабиться. Вообщето хотел выдвинуть снаряжение "Худшей игры серии", но отложим это на след неделю тогда. Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:22, января 8, 2013 (UTC) # . Alex Black 16:04, января 10, 2013 (UTC) # . repacmania # 16:39, января 11, 2013 (UTC) # . Зомби же! Мр. Фрозд (обсуждение) 07:59, января 12, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии *Предлагайте ваши , работы столько много, что не знаю с чего и начать (но консолей поди опять ни у кого не окажется). IDDQD 10:01, января 8, 2013 (UTC) *Фоля, уже надо брать тематику. Карты или Снаряжение например. Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:37, января 8, 2013 (UTC) *А Зомби блопса не тематика? Кто ж виноват, что в этой области ВСЁ еле-еле расписано. Hary Seldon (обсуждение) 10:39, января 8, 2013 (UTC) *Да вы шутите, наверное... IDDQD 19:56, января 11, 2013 (UTC) **А что не так?) Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 08:32, января 12, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Всё так, зомби бо2 IDDQD 21:43, января 12, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 56 Итог *Фракции WOII IDDQD 21:00, января 25, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 57 Кандидаты :Пока есть ещё время, чтобы придумать кандидатов. Только откуда? Код1 или бо2? Предлагайте все варианты из этой категории если хотите. : Оружие Call of Duty Персонажи Call of Duty # . Пускай сначала будут персы, а потом уж и всё остальное. Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:24, января 26, 2013 (UTC) # . Персы в первую очередь. repacmania # 17:29, января 26, 2013 (UTC) # . Персов, персов, а потом уже стволы, лвл, мапы. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 18:00, января 26, 2013 (UTC) # . Ну вы поняли... Hary Seldon (обсуждение) 18:01, января 26, 2013 (UTC) # . Интерестно ведь) Ahalay (обсуждение) 18:17, января 26, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Можно было бы взять уровни, но они вроде как-то, да расписаны. Оружие же, в некоторых случаях, написано плохо. Да и вообще, по-моему, . Особое внимание следует уделить пусковым установкам, например таким и таким. Еще было бы неплохо привести в порядок гранаты (это и это). P.S. Вопрос не по теме, но что делает это, это и это в "Оружии CoD" Shon 16:50, января 26, 2013 (UTC) : А что не так? repacmania # 17:29, января 26, 2013 (UTC) :Эм, с этого этого и этого придётся собственноручно стрелять в некоторых миссиях. IDDQD 18:23, января 26, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Персы код1 IDDQD 09:11, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 58 Кандидаты 'Оружие Call of Duty' # IDDQD 09:12, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . Голосование же вроде в выходные. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 09:27, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) # Про них более-менее можно что-то написать, не то что про технику и тем более уж MP уровни. RIFRAF Consiglieri 09:35, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . repacmania # 09:36, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . 16:28, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . AbraCadavre (обсуждение) 16:50, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . LLlTybyC9 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 11:49, февраля 3, 2013 (UTC) MP Уровни Call of Duty Техника Call of Duty # . На технику у меня куча заготовок, а с оружием вообще не знаю, что делать. Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:35, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Давайте проголосуем по-быстрому на день, а там уж определимся IDDQD 09:12, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) Спирт, голосование выборов недели не в выходные, а с понедельника по пятницу IDDQD 10:50, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) Итог Ясно, поставим оружие. IDDQD 19:37, февраля 1, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 59 Кандидаты MP Уровни Call of Duty Техника Call of Duty # . ТЫХНЫКА! ТАНКИ, САМОЛЁТЫ, МАШИНКИ! 100px|link=Участник:Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 16:15, февраля 10, 2013 (UTC) # . Расписать надо. Джеймс Боливар ди Гриз 16:49, февраля 10, 2013 (UTC) Фракции Call of Duty Уровни Call of Duty # Shon 11:29, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 17:00, февраля 10, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Не уверен, что определился с выбором, проголосую позже... а так - можно уже голосовать... с "понедельника" IDDQD 08:41, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) Я не особо понял, когда голосовать будем? 100px|link=Участник:Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:41, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) Кандидаты вялые... Не за кого голосовать. Разве что за фракции... Super Mario 10:46, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) Вы не против, если я добавлю уровни? А то расписаны они ну ОЧЕНЬ убого.Shon 10:57, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) Если вы меня опять обломаете, и не проголосуете за неделю техники, то я за себя не отвечаю... 100px|link=Участник:Negatif22 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 11:06, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) ...А это плохо. Работа админа обязывает быть лояльным и непредвзятым ко всем. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:08, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) Эммм... Кэп, кол-во кандидатов может быть от 2''' до '''4... А ты тут пятого кандидата предлагаешь... Shon 11:29, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) Ай...ща уберу( Джеймс Боливар ди Гриз 11:36, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) Итог Поступим проще, сначала неделя техники, потом неделя сингла. IDDQD 08:52, февраля 11, 2013 (UTC) Неделя 60 Кандидаты Персонажи Call of Duty 2 # . Я предлагаю каждый месяц начинать работу с персонажей, а потом уже стволы и т.д. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 19:08, февраля 23, 2013 (UTC) 'Оружие Call of Duty 2‎‎' # . По умолчанию. IDDQD 06:57, февраля 23, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 16:18, февраля 23, 2013 (UTC) Техника Call of Duty 2‎‎ Уровни Call of Duty 2‎ Комментарии Уезжаю на выходных, возможно кому-то придётся подвести итог и включить дорожки кроме меня, пожалуйста, имейте это ввиду IDDQD 06:57, февраля 23, 2013 (UTC) Эй, Алё! Вы издеваетесь? Где месяц UO? Коли его статьи в месяц Call of Duty не входили, ему тоже надо дать свой месяц. 130px|link=Участник:Negatif2238px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:38, февраля 23, 2013 (UTC) Потому что UO это маленькое дополнение к игре КоД 1. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 10:04, февраля 24, 2013 (UTC) :Маленькое? Совершенно новая игра, использующая игровые файлы из основной части... Какого хрена тогда нельзя было взять статьи из UO в месяце Call of Duty? У нас на вики UO идёт именно как отдельная часть... Со своими отдельными статьями (Уровни, Персонажи; А вот Оружие и Техника совмещены) и категориями. Так что будьте добры — объясните мне причину, по которой вы проигнорировали UO. 130px|link=Участник:Negatif2238px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:42, февраля 24, 2013 (UTC) Итог Раньше надо было это обговаривать, UO в списках не значился. Оружие КоД2 IDDQD 20:20, февраля 24, 2013 (UTC)